Shivers
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: LJ. Because there have been shivers of disgust, embarrassment, cold, happiness... eight unrelated short stories about how James makes Lily shiver.
1. Disgust

Hey, y'all. I'll keep it short: This story is really just silly oneshots about all the ways James has made Lily shiver. There will eventually be eight chapters. The chapters will be very short, but hopefully good. This is my first attempt at LJ fanfic, but I have a lot more planned. Oh, and I own nothing. So, here it is:

**Part One: Shivers of Disgust  
Year: 1st**

Eleven year old Lily Potter sat across from Severus Snape in an extremely crowded train compartment. The other occupants of the compartment might have been in their year, some maybe a little older, but they did not seem to be interested in Lily and Severus at all, and so they did not bother them.

"What are they talking about?" young Lily asked, glancing at the rowdy boys that occupied their compartment.

"Houses," Snape said impressively. "There are four. I'll be in Slytherin. I hope you will be too."

"Slytherin?" a young James said incredulously, noticing the two for the first time. He flashed a winning smile at Lily, taking in her lovely red hair and expressive eyes. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

James turned to the boy next to him (_Sirius Black_, Severus mouthed to Lily), and asked, "Who'd want to be a Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius chuckled, along with the rest of the purebloods in the compartment who knew his family. "I can't talk, mate. My whole family have been in Slytherin. I'd tend to agree, though. I'm thinking I'll break out of the mould."

"What House'll you be in, then?" Lily asked coolly. She already didn't like the boys.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" James said immediately, standing up and striking an impressive pose, like a statue one might find in the middle of a big city. "Just like my dad," added James proudly, as if his choice needed explanation.

"I'd rather be brainy than brawny," Snape snarled, glaring at James.

"What house will you be in, since you're neither?" asked Sirius coolly, crossing his arms over his chest and drilling Snape with an icy gaze.

"Come on, Severus, we're leaving. We'll find a _better_ compartment," Lily said pointedly, giving Sirius and James a contemptuous glare. She stormed out of the compartment with Severus right behind.

"Don't let them get to you, Sev!" exclaimed Lily, once they were a little farther down the train. "They are just disgusting fools."

"I am not the one shivering, Lily," Severus pointed out earnestly.

"Shivers of disgust!" Lily joked, and they both had a laugh.

"Hey! You!" They both turned around to see James walking toward them. He wore a cocky smile and there was an odd spring in his step as he approached them.

"Sorry about Sirius back there," James said, running his hand through his hair. "Although it's true. Slytherin is by far the worst house. Everyone says so."

Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well evidently not everyone, as I don't!"

"No, everyone does," James said, nodding in a self-satisfied way. "It's only fact."

Severus made to leap at James, but Lily held him back. "Don't. It's what he wants," she whispered. Louder, she said, "Whatever. You're not very nice. We're going to find a compartment, and don't you follow us."

James looked a little worried. "Hey, wait up, sweetie-pea," he said smoothly, grabbing on to Lily's arm. "I have a question for you."

"My name," Lily said through clenched teeth, trying to break free of James' firm grip. "is Lily."

"And mine is James," James said smoothly, seemingly unperturbed by Lily's apparent anger. "So, dear Lily. Not that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way: Will you go out with me?"

Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes again. Lily shivered involuntarily and at last managed to free herself from James' clutches.

"Ahh, so I give you chills, do I Lily?" James asked smugly. He gave her his winning smile again.

"Disgust, James," Lily said cruelly, taking Snape's arm and walking away. "These are shivers of disgust."


	2. Embarrassment

**Part Two: Shivers of Embarrassment  
Year: 2nd**

Lily looked absolutely stunning in the green dress her mother had sent from home, just for the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. It was long, but not too long, and low cut, but not too much so for a twelve-year-old girl to wear. It was trimmed at the edges in fine lace, which was pretty but not overmuch.

Lily was a vision. A vision with whom nobody was dancing.

It was not that Lily couldn't dance, or that she didn't want to. No, it was more the matter of finding a dance partner who was willing to risk their lives. Yes. James Potter was that scary.

Unfortunately for Lily (and most of the male population who wanted to go out with her), James Potter was what we nice people call 'overprotective.' In other words, he liked to tease, embarrass, and constantly annoy Lily, but very strictly speaking, no other boy was allowed anywhere near her.

"Care to dance?" a voice behind her said, causing her to start. Turning, she saw Severus Snape standing shyly, a white rose held out in front of him. Taking the rose, Lily smiled.

"That would be lovely."

Sev led her out to the dance floor and she placed her hand on his shoulder confidently. He, however, hesitated placing his hand on her waist.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Snape said quickly, placing his hand on her waist.

They spun and swayed around the dance floor for some minutes, until a Hufflepuff third year, John Waters, (obviously emboldened by Snape's current lack of injury) asked to cut in.

"So, Lily," he said, trying to make conversation. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lily laughed. "I don't need a boyfriend. I have a member of the Secret Service that follows me everywhere, annoying the heck out of me while trying to protect me from the rest of the crude population. You might know him; his code name is James Potter."

"What's his real name?" John asked, smiling at his lively dancing partner.

"Hugo Bighead," Lily said seriously. They stared at each other until both of them burst out laughing. John shook his head, mouthing _Hugo Bighead_.

"OI! Waters!" the call floated over the crowd, and John and Lily both looked around for the source. When they were unable to locate who had been calling him, John turned to Lily.

"You _did_ hear someone call my name, didn't you?"

Lily nodded, still looking everywhere. "I wonder if this is one of Potter's—"

Lily's words were lost as a loud gasp emitted from the people around her. She looked at them blankly, not understanding as they all burst out giggling.

She turned to John, who looked uncomfortable, and who was wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants. Lily nearly laughed, but as she was quite a bit nicer than anyone else, she noted John's uncomfortable expression and refrained.

"Uh, Lily?" someone whispered behind her. She turned, but before she could respond to Marlene McKinnon's greeting, a big Slytherin boy just had to open his big ugly mouth.

"Nice undies, mudblood!" The Slytherin yelled, and now not just most eyes, but _every single one_ was upon her, and she had no idea why. John caught her eye then looked down, and she followed his gaze, gasping in horror.

Lily's underwear, including her hot-pink training bra (which she really didn't need), were somehow on the outside of her clothes. The little heart patterns stood out starkly against the elegant dress she wore, and her first instinct was to cry of embarrassment. She was just feeling the prickling in the corner of her eyes when James Potter emerged from the crowd.

"Like my little trick, Evans?" he said smoothly, grinning cockily at her.

It took all her self control not to burst into tears on the spot. She was actually shaking with the effort. Finally, she gave Potter a Death-Glare and ran away. James leaned over to John and muttered, "I'd say those were shivers of adoration, wouldn't you?"

"Embarrassment, Potter," John said tiredly. "Shivers of Embarrassment."


	3. Exhilaration

-1Part Three: Shivers of Exhilaration  
Year: 3rd

Lily sat alone in the Common Room, late at night, finishing her Muggle Studies homework. It was not terribly difficult, because she was a muggle-born, but it still took her rather a long time to write so much.

The Marauders sat nearby, playing exploding snap. They were being quite loud, and although Lily had asked them several times to be quiet, she had pretty much given up any hope. They would never listen. They never did. But she supposed it was worth one more shot.

"Hey! You!" she said angrily, striding over to stuck-up James Potter and his little posse.

"Hey, Lilikins," James said cockily. "Care to join our game? Or we could change it up a bit… I've got a bottle we could use."

Lily put her hand on James' upheld butterbeer bottle and forced it down so hard that the bottle shattered. "No way!" she snarled, glaring.

"Well you're no fun," Remus Lupin chipped in. Lily flushed red, embarrassed. Remus was the Marauder with whom she got along the best, and she was always partnered with him in class. Was it really so surprising that she had a crush on him?

"I can be fun!" she insisted, crossing her arms protectively over her chest and pouting. "I'm just not about to chance kissing the likes of you."

"Okay," Sirius said cheerfully. "Well, we don't believe you, so you have to prove it." All the other Marauders (except Remus, who was smiling apologetically) grinned and nodded appreciatively.

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Lily said shrilly, upset that they obviously thought she was beneath them. "I know it, and if you don't want to believe it, too bad."

"Chicken," Sirius said tauntingly. There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I AM NOT!" Lily shrieked, losing her temper. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Hmmm," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Sneak into the kitchens and bring back a roast ox."

"A roast ox?"

"A roast ox."

Lily bit her lip. She didn't know how to say it that would make it less embarrassing. Finally, she just blurted it out. "I don't know where the kitchens are."

"Somehow, that just doesn't surprise me," muttered Sirius. He looked down at his fingernails and then back at Lily. "James will show you the way."

"Absolutely not. No. Never ever," exclaimed Lily, sounding very childish and looking the part too, shaking her head and stomping her foot angrily.

"Chicken!" the Marauders chorused together.

"FINE!" Lily yelled, grabbing James by the neck of his robes and shoving him out the portrait hole ahead of her. Once they were outside, she slapped him across the face. "I hate you!" she cried.

"Shh," James muttered. "Do you want us to get caught?" and with that, he set off down the corridor, rubbing his cheek and fingering his wand, which was in his back pocket.

Seventeen corridors and a lot of staircases later, they stood outside a huge painting of a bowl of fruit. "Tickle the pear," James said helpfully. Lily threw him a dirty look and reached up her finger to… tickle the pear.

The doors to the kitchens materialized and they stepped through, Lily's jaw dropping.

"Let's not gawk," James said boredly, as if he did this every day. Actually, he probably did. "One roast ox," he said politely to a fawning house-elf. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."

Within seconds, they had the roast ox and were saying goodbye to the house-elves. "Thank you," they both said in unison, backing out of the kitchen to choruses of 'Any time, miss!' and 'Of course, Sir!'

They got almost halfway up to Gryffindor tower before they saw the last thing they wanted to: the skeletal fur ball called Mrs. Norris.

"Damn it," James whispered under his breath. Louder, he said, "Run!"

They flew up the stairs as fast as they could, James leading Lily through a maze of secret passages. They breezed through a tapestry of an ogre and a vampire having tea, barreled through what seemed to be a solid wall, and finally, at long last, arrived at Gryffindor Tower in one piece.

"I… Icarus," Lily gasped at the fat lady, who swung forward to let them in.

Sirius and Remus (Peter was asleep) looked up when the portrait opened to see a very happy-looking Lily, her eyes shining with excitement, and a very tired-looking James.

"Told you so," Lily said haughtily, dumping the ox into Sirius' lap and heading up to bed.

James plopped down next to Remus. "She's shivering again."

Remus nodded. "I would say exhilaration. You're getting closer."

James nodded. Shivers of exhilaration were a lot better than shivers of disgust.


End file.
